


Various Adventures in Pokemon Relations

by Galanthar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Pokephilia, Probably a bit unrealistic in general, Probably unrealistic depictions of being electrically shocked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galanthar/pseuds/Galanthar
Summary: A series of stories involving a slew of characters and their close encounters with various Pokemon. Very close encounters, in fact. I am not taking suggestions for stories.





	Various Adventures in Pokemon Relations

Lora stared dimly out at the pouring rain, water rushing along the jagged rock just outside of her makeshift shelter. Low rumbles sounded in the distance, while wind tore at the canopies of the trees outside her cave. It was the same indication she’d been getting ever since she’d set up shelter in the side of the mountain. The storm was not letting up anytime soon.

Sighing, Lora stood up and walked away from the mouth of the cave. She looked at her camping gear. A green canvas tent, with her sleeping bag and other supplies inside, was set up near the back wall, with everything else stacked outside. Her meager attempts at a campfire were still left over, a sad pile of rocks and wood all that was left.

While initially she had been glad to make herself comfortable in the side of the mountain, after a day and more of relentless rain, Lora realized she had effectively trapped herself here. With torrential weather that prevented her from leaving, she had resigned to making the best use of her time while she was stuck here. All Lora had ended up accomplishing was making herself restless. Sure, she had plenty of food and water to wait out the storm, barring no Pokémon found and stole any of it. Plus, the cave was angled so none of the pouring rain flowed into her shelter, leaving her high and dry while the rest of the mountain was pounded with water.  

The main thing Lora was lacking was patience. With effectively nowhere to go and nothing to do, she was growing bored of her accommodations. All her plans had revolved around hiking and exploring, and both of those activities were washed away once the first drop fell the previous day.

“Why didn’t I listen to that weather report?” she asked herself, tugging at her brown locks in frustration. “Phone’s dead. No one knows where you went camping. This is the very definition of bad decisions.” Lora started pacing, old sneakers tapping against the course stone of the cave floor. She looked out towards the storm outside, greeted again by the wild weather that had trapped her here in the first place. She sighed again, “Shows what you know.” Lora chuckled to herself, kicking a stray stone she had found out of boredom. It rolled and tumbled across the floor, before escaping out of the mouth of the cave. It slid across the rain-slick cliff outside before tumbling over the edge, lost into the sea of trees below.

“Yeah, that will be me if I try to leave,” Lora morbidly joked, “just one bad step and I’d slip on a rock. My bags would go soaring through the air and splatter on the ground. Everything I brought with me, phone, tent, food, all spilling out over the soaked mountainside. As for me, I’d fall right over the edge. And even if that didn’t happen, let’s be real, it would, I’d still have to worry about...”

A sudden crack of lightning lit of the cave, followed by the booming sound of thunder, reverberating through the cave. Lora’s water bottle shook and toppled over from the force, rolling and bumping against the edge of her tent.

“...walking along and suddenly being hit by lightning. Fun thoughts!” She laughed at herself, sitting down and staring out the cave. “Plus, I’d be drenched, cold, shivering, and by the time I got to a Pokécenter I’d never want to leave the house and go on an adventure! Ever again! Just like how I won’t leave this cave! Ever! Again!” Lora dropped herself onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She laughed at herself, a sarcastically cheery expression on her face. It quickly faded away, and she sighed at her predicament.  “Yeah, leaving this cave would be the worst decision I could make since going on this camping trip.” Lora gave yet another sigh, turning her head towards the cave entrance. The weather was still worse than dreary.

“Well, at least the lightning will be something to listen to while I wait this out.”

***

Another crack of lighting lit up the cave, the fierce storm pounding the mountainside with rain and wind. Pitch black, with heavy winds and water flooding the countryside, the epitome of bad storms was raging across the mountain.

 Lora blew a strand of hair from her face. She was laying on her back in her tent, her eyes adjusted to the gloom and staring up at the roof. “Number one twenty-two. And counting,” she commented, her voice tired. Several hours had passed since the lightning had first struck, and every crash since had been less entertaining than the last. The hours had gone by and night had come, forcing Lora to retreat to the safety of her tent and attempt to sleep the storm out. Yeah, safety. Every crack of thunder shook the cave and rattled her senses, not to mention every bout of lightning lit the interior of the cave, jolting her awake whenever the next bolt hit. Lora had taken to counting each one, something to pass the time, but it was clear that more lightning would follow the previous strike.

Thus, sleep was impossible.

Lora made a noise of disgust, sitting up from her sleeping bag and staring furiously at the tent flap. Shrugging off her sleeping bag, Lora stood up and slipped on her shoes as she pulled the flap up, staring out into the gloom of the night.

“Could you just, stop? Please?” Lora asked the aether, hearing the rain surge just outside the cave.

She was answered by lightning strike number one twenty-three, the cave instantly shaken by bone-rattling thunder. A stone in the distance fell to the floor, rattling and scraping the floor before it rolled to a stop.

“Fair point.”

Sighing, Lora crosses her arms as she left the safety of her tent, grabbing her flashlight and navigating in the gloom to the mouth of the cave, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She had no idea why she was doing this; Lora knew what was out there. Stormy weather on the same mountain peak that had been there before. But, she reasoned, too tired to really stop herself, perhaps something would change if she just…stared at it.

From what she could see, it was a nightmare, and she couldn’t see much at all. Visible only with a glimmer of moonlight, whatever trees that had been visible were torn to shreds. Water was flowing fast across the rocks, dragging anything loose with them towards the bottom as it splashed over the side. It was violent, dangerous, and hostile to any person and any Pokémon that could be out there. Thunder shook the ground again as lightning struck again, this time hitting a nearby peak and sending Lora onto her feet from the impact, nearly forcing her to drop her flashlight. She blinked; sitting on the floor for a minute before she could say anything.

“Guess that’s...one twenty-four.” Lora stated, and shook her head. She stood up and put her hand against the wall. Logic told her she should crawl back to her tent and try to forget there was a storm on top of her that practically threatened to bring down the mountain before she slipped and fell. Yet she kept staring out into the inky void, almost drawn by the chaos outside, and...

Her haze was distracted by yet another lightning strike, number one twenty-five, nearly shaking Lora off her feet once more. She somehow held herself steady, but she swore she saw something out there this time. Had it been her imagination, or had it struck the same place twice? Lora shook her head. She was imagining things. Lightning didn’t strike the same place twice. Except when it did, and when you have a storm raging for a whole day, then anything can happen really. Like weird blue lights glowing in the distance and...

Lora straightened herself. Wait, wasn’t there a Pokémon that acted like a lightning rod? It would make sense they would be having a field day with all this lightning. Even with the pouring rain outside, they probably were adapted for this kind of weather. Wouldn’t make sense to be primed to be struck by lightning if you couldn’t handle the rain as well. Lora had seen the lightning strike the same place twice, it wouldn’t be too out farfetched to guess that Pokémon was out there right now, chugging on extant lightning. Of course, confirming her suspicion would be impossible without leaving the cave, and there was no way she was letting a drop hit her, much less a whole storm. But maybe she could just take a peek from where she was…

Her lingering thought was cut short by another bolt of lightning, striking much closer and making Lora’s ears ring from the thunder. Her grip had barely prevented her from falling over, and her face was visibly winced at the impact. Arceus, why hadn’t she stayed home?

“Fuck this,” was her eventual response, either to herself or the storm, and she turned around, ready to retreat to her tent and try and forget about the thunderstorm.

The crack of a rock suddenly echoed through the cave, followed by another crack as a rock shattered outside of Lora’s cave. Lora stopped in her tracks, hairs standing on end. She’d just heard that? Right? She wasn’t just imaging that...

Another rock shattered outside, now followed by the sounds of clawing and scratching. Something was digging or making a mess as it maneuvered outside. A low crackle began to fill the room, managing to overcome the roar of the storm.  Lora cautiously turned around, her heart pumping fast. She didn’t have Pokémon with her, and if one had decided to take shelter in this cave, she was screwed. Lora quickly tried to turn on her flashlight, something to prove she was just making it up.

 She had not been making it up in her head.

Standing at the mouth of the cave, glowing blue in the dim light, was a monstrous Electabuzz, spiky hair jutting from its body as it filled up the entrance. Lora remembered Electabuzz being maybe more than half her height, but this one practically matched her, and she could only imagine how big it would be when it evolved.

Now however, she had other things to worry about. Such as the fact it was staring her down, the air crackling in its presence. The Pokémon had almost certainly enjoying the storm, and whatever electricity it had gotten was enough to disrupt the air around it. The Pokémon growled at her, taking a step forward, hair bristling as it made its way into the cave. Lora hurriedly backed up, panicking and tripping backwards into her rear. The Electabuzz kept walking forward, eyes set on her. Lora was sure this was the end; she was about to die to this beast and...

It walked right past her, huffing as it neared her. Lora felt her hairs lift just from being near it, letting her breath out as it ignored her and walked further into the cave.  

“Phew, for a second I thought I was…,” she started, before hearing a rubbing sound from behind her. Turning her head, Lora’s mouth opened as she watched the glowing blue Pokémon run against her tent, the Electabuzz apparently liking the material. She was about to protest before something caught the Pokémon’s eye, and it pulled up the flat and entered her tent. Her mouth agape, it took Lora a moment to register what was happening.

“Oh no you don’t!” Her fear quickly leaving her, Lora entered in after it, not caring that the electricity-filled monster could probably shock her in an instant. Opening the flap, she furrowed her brow as shined her light towards the noise in her tent, and she saw the Electabuzz settling into a corner, rubbing its fur against the sides. True, the canvas may have given Lora a shock one time from static, but why did this Electabuzz have to like it? It wasn’t _that_ electrostatic. The damn Pokémon hadn’t even dried off from the rain and had left wet spots on the floor of her tent.

“Out,” She commanded, pointing to the tent flap in her most intimidating voice possible. The Electabuzz looked at her, before closing its eyes and turning away smugly. It only infuriated Lora further, and she put her foot down. “Come on, this isn’t your tent. Out!” She repeated, taking another step forward to the Pokémon. It opened one eye to look at her, but ignored her otherwise, rubbing more against its corner.

This was unbelievable. Lora has dealt with the storm, camping out in this cave for more than a day, but she couldn’t deal with one Pokémon that had decided to hijack her tent! She didn’t care that it was probably fully charged with electricity or whatever it had been doing out in that storm, she just wanted it out and away from her!

Lora took another step forward, about to speak when her words were caught in her throat as a jolt of electricity travelled up her spine. Her leg had brushed up against the Electabuzz’s outstretched leg, giving her a light shock and sending her to her knees. Caught off balance, Lora dropped her flashlight as she fell forward, face first into the Electabuzz’s first chest. Its fur was somewhat damp, but a numb feeling began enveloping her as soon as she made contact. Her eyes wide, she realized just by touching this thing it was shocking her and tried to pull away with little success. Her muscles were numb where they touch the fur, and even moving her a finger was difficult.  

The Electabuzz, initially surprised by her landing on its chest, gave a low growl before it decided it wasn’t worth it. It leaned back more, settling in and adjusting to Lora’s weight.

Lora, on the other hand, was freaking out. Her face was red as she tried, and failed, to remove herself from the Electabuzz’s fur. No matter what, that numbing feeling kept her from getting back up, and she would be lying if it didn’t feel the least bit good...

No! She was not! Going to give up! Gritting her teeth, she dug the tips of her shoes into the floor, trying to drag herself off the beast. She slid down the Electabuzz’s form, her face rubbing against the electric fur, heating up from embarrassment and the light electric shock she was getting. She stopped midway down the Pokémon’s stomach. The Electabuzz didn’t react as she tried to tear away, almost about to doze off. Clearly it didn’t seem to mind one way or the other. Digging her shoes in one more time, she tore herself away, static electricity crackling as Lora pulled away.

She landed on her face, staring directly down into the floor of her tent, her body recovering from the numbing feeling of giving an Electabuzz the equivalent of an Ursaring hug. “Can’t believe I just did that,” she muttered to herself, before sitting up and staring into the Pokémon’s face. “Don’t you look smug at me!”

The Electabuzz, which was not looking smug, didn’t respond, only half interested in her as one eye was closed while the other watched her antics. It yawned, prompting Lora to fume silently, grabbing her flashlight before standing then backing up as she stared down her unwelcome guest. “What is it gonna take for you to leave?” Lora ran a hand through her hair, trying to bat down the now frizzy strands that had risen from rubbing against Electabuzz fur. She thought the storm was bad, the indignity of this was worse!

Lora considered what she should do. On one hand, the Pokémon in her tent was clearly uninterested in her, content to settle into the corner of her tent. On the other, it would be a hassle when it had other things on its mind, like her food that was stored outside.  Unlike the Electabuzz, Lora wouldn’t be able to go out and find food if they ran out. Plus, with the storm, it would only be a matter a time until she was struck by lightning looking for something to eat…

A lightbulb went off in Lora’s head. These things loved electricity, given the fact this Pokémon had been letting itself be struck by lightning, and she had something better than tent fabric. Pulling her arms in, Lora pulled her sweater over her head, feeling it charge her hair as it ran over head. She shivered a bit, all she had under the sweater was a t-shirt, and the cave was cool despite the summer weather outside.  

“Hey, you,” she said to the Electabuzz, holding the sweater out in one hand. It turned its head to face her, but its expression was one of boredom and sleepiness. Lora faltered a bit, considering rethinking her strategy, before she swallowed and continued. “I know you like the tent, but I can’t have you in here, you understand. So, I have something better.” She took another step forward, holding the sweater out to the Pokémon.

The Electabuzz’s eyes went from Lora to the sweater, before it groaned as it stood up, the intimidatingly big creature standing up to Lora’s height once more. Lora flinched as it reaches out for the sweater, but the Electabuzz took it from her grasp without hurting her. Lora pulled her hand back as the Pokémon experimented with it, rubbing the static material in its hand, making a low noise as it then rubbed it against its chest. Lora’s worried look went away as the Electabuzz enjoyed the sweater, playing with the material as it made crackling noises of static electricity.

“So, you like it? Will you leave now?”

The Pokémon turned its attention back to Lora, rubbing the sweater against its chest one more time before dropping it to the floor. It was covered in Electabuzz fur and waiting to shock Lora if she put it on again. The Pokémon grunted and took a step towards Lora, focused on her now. Lora’s worry returned as the Pokémon neared her, what did it want now?!

She recoiled as the Electabuzz reached out for her, but it caught her wrist, forcing a breath out of her as that hot, numbing feeling enveloped her skin. The Pokémon pulled at her gently, stepping back towards its corner. It wasn’t aggressive, only tugging at her gently, and she wouldn’t lie that the feeling on her skin was pleasant enough to consider going along with it.

“O-okay then,” was all Lora could say before she followed along, not protesting as it settled down once more into the corner. Lora put her flashlight to the side as she was brought back into the Pokemon’s embrace, her face and chest pulled towards the Pokémon’s stomach as it settled in. She gasped as she was enveloped in the Electabuzz’s numbing fur, her initial panic fading as the feeling sunk into her skin. Her first experience with Electabuzz fur had made her feel paralyzed, and she still had some difficulty, but after experimenting, Lora still had some movement, just sluggish and unresponsive.

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all,” she thought to herself, looking up to the Electabuzz’s face, who was more focused on her than it had been before. Sighing, Lora nudged gently into the electric fur, feeling her skin warm up the longer she rested against it. A moment later she was actively rubbing against her, pushing her cheek into that soft, numbing fur, barely aware of the noises her guest was making. The more she tried to feel the fur and more of that feeling, the less she paid attention to anything else. She’d never felt anything like this before, and she’d be damned if she was going to let the opportunity pass.

It took Lora a moment to notice something had started poking at her navel. Slightly chilly, her shirt had ridden up amidst her attempts to feel more of that numbing fur, Contrasting the rest of her skin, something hot was poking at her stomach, and she could feel it trailing against her. Lora tore herself away from the Electabuzz hurriedly, hoping it wasn’t that she thought it could be. No way it was...

It was.

Protruding from between the Electabuzz’s legs was a monster of a cock, boasting a pointed bead with a set of small barbs surrounding the tip. It was red, twitching, easily the length of her forearm and half as thick, and to Lora’s shock, already oozing precum. The owner of the cock in question had a hazy look on his face, tongue poking out slightly from his mouth. The Electabuzz had clearly been aroused by Lora’s cuddling, and his growing length didn’t appear to be ready to return to its sheathe any time soon.

Lora bit her lip, crossing her legs as she couldn’t help but stare at the massive length. She wouldn’t lie to herself and say she wasn’t tempted, but it was big, and nothing she had ever inserted into herself had prepared her for such a massive length. The Electabuzz huffed, looking at her as his dick twitched again, tantalizing the woman. If she didn’t do anything, this was going to be an awkward night with a horned up Electabuzz in her tent, and she didn’t even want to think what it would do if she left it alone. It had hands, it could probably put two and two together and…

Her face blushed at the thought, and it was quickly replaced by even more salacious ones, further embarrassing her. There was no question, she was going to do this. Swallowing hard, Lora scooted forward, making sure the Electabuzz didn’t do anything to stop her. It only watched her, making another huff in desperation. Maybe it had the same thoughts as her, but it was obvious it needed relief, and it didn’t seem to mind it was getting it from something distinctly not an Electabuzz. Taking a deep breath, Lora leaned down, and gave the member a tentative lick.

It was like static on her tongue, both numbing and electrifying as she tasted the engorged cock. She had to take a moment before she gave another lick, and another, soon washing her tongue over the tip and each of those nubs. While the cock wasn’t numbing her skin as much as Electabuzz’s fur, she could feel her mouth tingling the more she allowed herself to taste the Electabuzz length. Lora scooted closer, taking a moment to gather herself once more, before she put an inch of it into her mouth. She heard the Electabuzz huff and growl, with one hand pawing at the tent floor as Lora pleasured its cock. It could hardly sit still as Lora slid more of its length into her mouth, gently bobbing up and down and sliding more of the beastly length into her mouth. She could hardly believe what she was doing, and how easy it was for her to wrap her mouth around the girthy length. It’s precum continued to leak, adding a salty, tangy taste that that numbed her tongue as she suckled on the Pokémon. She couldn’t imagine anything that tasted like this, she didn’t want to imagine anything else that could substitute for this taste in her mouth. Lora suddenly felt something touch the back of her head, tingling her skin where it touched. She briefly looked up to the Electabuzz, and her eyes widened, as she saw them put a hand on the side of her head, opposite the other one.

“Is he going to...?”

Lora was quickly plunged onto the beast-cock, her nose mashed against the base, electric fur stimulating her face and turning it red. She felt as if she was going to gag on the intruding length as it was pushed deeper, past the back of her mouth and down into her throat. Lora felt the bulge in her throat from it, surprised further by how she wasn’t currently choking despite the massive cock spearing her throat. She barely had enough time to contemplate it, or her blocked air flow, before she was pulled back up from the base, her saliva coated the hot and rigid cock as it left her mouth. Lora quickly breathed through her nose as her mouth reached the tip, getting one last look into the Electabuzz’s eyes before it slammed her back down, the Pokémon moaning while Lora slobbered onto its length.

She could feel her mouth and throat numbing around the cock and deeper down her throat as the Electabuzz’s precum leaked into her stomach. Her hands gripped the floor as she was lifted once more and slammed back onto the cock, slightly faster than before. Lora went cross-eyed, unable to explain why this felt so good, only that she wanted more of that mind-numbing cock.

The Electabuzz began to pick up its pace, pulling Lora’s head up and down the length of its cock while thrusting up into her mouth, its claws pulling at her hair as it fucked her face. Lora’s face was turning from numb to hot, heat spreading across her red cheeks as she was jolted onto the cock again and again. She felt dizzy, numb, and heated all at the same time, and she couldn’t even say if it was a _bad_ thing. Lora suddenly realized just how _wet_ she was between her legs, so focused on the cock that was plunging into her she’d missed how turned on it had made her. One hand balled in a fist and supporting herself, she slipped her free hand under her pants, trying desperately to feel soaked lips. Lora could hardly focus on both at once, the pleasure between her legs or the intoxicating numbness that was spreading in her mouth. She was…

Lora suddenly pushed into the base of the cock, her face flush with the rigid length as it twitched and came, cum surging from the head and flooding her throat. She felt her insides go numb as the Electabuzz’s seed washed over her insides, the Pokémon growling and purring as it unleashed itself within her. Lora could barely describe the hot, numb feeling now enveloping her throat, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the Pokémon continued to cum, filling her stomach with more and more of its electric seed. She didn’t know how long she was there, speared by the Pokemon’s cock, lost in the numbness that was spreading insider her before it pulled out, letting loose another wave of cum into her mouth before it left her lips. Numbed by the electric cum, Lora could barely swallow the Pokemon’s load before she coughed, taking several breathes as she tried to move her tongue, everything from her lips to deep into her mouth numb all over.

Gathering herself, she looked up towards the Electabuzz, panting as her mind slowly cleared. Both of its eyes were drooping, clearly as wiped out from the orgasm as she was. Coughing again, Lora pulled herself forward, laying on the Pokemon’s stomach, its shrinking cock poking against her.

“I could get used to this,” she muttered, already thinking of where else she could put that luscious electric cock. Her eyes fluttered, before she drifted off, followed shortly by the exhausted Electabuzz.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thanks for reading! I'd appreciate a comment and a kudo for this if you have the time, but otherwise thanks just for showing up! If you're wondering whether I'll get your favorite Pokemon or not...well that's for me to know and you to find out!
> 
> ...but seriously. I've already planned out the entire Pokemon cast for the series so far, so it's already set in stone if it shows up or not. Sorry! My goal here was to do a mix of unexpected and expected Pokemon for this list, which required prior planning. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy the next part, which I'll be writing as soon as possible. Goodbye!


End file.
